Spray foam is typically used in the construction industry with commercial roofing and wall insulation. Most applications require several hundred feet of hose to deliver the raw materials from the spray foam machine to the spray gun for application to the desired surface.
The spray foam chemicals typically are required to be heated to 120° F.-140° F. Heated spray foam hoses are necessary in order to maintain the chemicals at the required temperature until they are mixed and applied with the spray gun.
The spray foam hoses typically have a copper wire band that is spiral wrapped down the hose inside of a protective jacket. This wire is supplied with low voltage electricity at a pre-set electrical resistance level to create heat. The heat is conductively transferred from the outside of the hose into the liquid components within the hose. The lengths of the spray foam hoses are often 300 feet and longer and heavy.
The storage of the spray foam hoses are typically wound in a circular fashion around two or more pegs installed on a sidewall of a truck. Thus, to use the spray foam hose the operator will unwind the entire length of hose from the pegs and drag to the job site. When the job is finished, the operator will drag the spray foam hose along with dirt back into the truck in order to stow away the hose. The operator must also be careful not to create any sharp bends in the spray foam hose.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a spray foam hose storage system that allows the operator to quickly and easily access the spray foam hose from the truck, and also to be able to quickly and easily stow the spray foam hose when the job is done without damaging the spray foam hose.